spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of Krusty
The Republic of Krusty 'is the seventh episode in Season 1 of ''Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea. Plot Mr. Krabs decides to expand his Krusty Krab fast food empire into something more - a whole country to be exact. SpongeBob and Squidward think it's way to suspicious and hire a detective to crack the case. Transcript *''(Mr. Krabs is finishing counting his money for his upcoming plan.)'' *'Mr. Krabs: '''One million seven hundred sixty-nine, one million seven hundred seventy! *'SpongeBob: 'Mr. K, what are you counting? *'Mr. Krabs: 'My money, me boy! *'SpongeBob: 'Um, but why? *'Mr. Krabs: 'I'm buying the whole East Region of Bikini Bottom! *'SpongeBob: 'And that includes... *'Mr. Krabs: '...the whole east half of Bikini Bottom, with the Krusty Krab, your house, and pretty much almost half of the buildings here. *'SpongeBob: 'But why? *'Mr. Krabs: 'I'll make a brand new monopoly of Krusty Krab chains and gift shops! *'SpongeBob: 'So this means, you own that ''entire ''area of Bikini Bottom! *'Mr. Krabs: 'Well, I ''did ''buy it at the mayor's office and since that's what I did, I'll make this whole area a tiny country owned by us two. What do you think? *'SpongeBob: 'That sounds swell! Krusty Krab restaurants at every block! *'Mr. Krabs: 'It's like printing money and customers-- wait, we can print our own money too! Krusty Bucks! *'SpongeBob: 'And I'll be the one to give everyone the happiness! *'Mr. Krabs: 'SpongeBob, that sounds wrong. *'Squidward: ''(buts in) So, let me go home and sleep. *'Mr. Krabs: Oh well, go ahead Mr. Squidward. *'Squidward: '''YAAAAAAAYY!!!! *'Mr. Krabs: 'We'll call the country the "Republicans of Krusty"! *'Squidward: 'Don't you mean the Republic of Krusty? *'Mr. Krabs: 'Sure. *'Squidward: 'Okay, good luck to you all, I'll just go home now. ''(leaves) *'Mr. Krabs: '''I will control everything; the people, the money, curfew, police, eveything. I have the power! Now, SpongeBob, you don't need to work at the Krusty Krab anymore. You're now the president of the Republic of Krusty. *'SpongeBob: 'Then what are you? *'Mr. Krabs: 'The king. *'SpongeBob: '''Only on one condition. This place will be called the ''Democratic Republic of Krusty. I hate Donald Trump. *'Mr. Krabs: 'I don't think that's how the name works but okay. *'SpongeBob: 'Okaaay.... *'Narrator Fish: 'One week later. *(after a week, a dictatorship has now popped up in the Republic of Krusty)'' *'Mr. Krabs: '''Muwahahaha! So much customers, so much money! *'SpongeBob: 'Umm, Mr. Krabs? I'd like to resign. This just doesn't feel-- right. *'Mr. Krabs: 'What do you mean? *'SpongeBob: 'You seem to be pretty power hungry right now. *'Mr. Krabs: 'Fine then, I still have everything anyway. *(SpongeBob comes back in with a riot)'' *'SpongeBob: '''The gentle laborer shall no longer suffer from the noxious greed of Mr. Krabs! We will dismantle oppression board by board! We'll saw the foundation of big business in half, AN ETERNITY! With your support, we will send the hammer of the people's will crashing through the windows of Mr. Krabs' HOUSE OF SERVITUDE! Nobody gives a care about the fate of labor as long as they can get their instant gratification. *'People: 'YEAH! *'Patrick: 'Viva la Revolucion! *'Nat Peterson: 'Step down now, Krabs! *'Mr. Krabs: 'Now back off, you fiends! *'Sandy: 'You need to be brough down, you've taken down our houses and replaced them with Krusty Krab gift shops! *'Patrick: 'Give up now! You're--- ''(reads note) SURROUNDED! *'''Mr. Krabs: '''But I left the Chum Bucket the only other restaurant left and ''STILL '''nobody's eating! My plan has failed! *'SpongeBob: 'Chum Bucket? Mr. Krabs, what's going on? You're sounding like Plankton. *'Mr. Krabs (Plankton): 'Ugh, I give up. Basically, I built this machine to switch bodies with Eugene Krabs. But, my plan has still failed. ''(presses button and Mr. Krabs is back to normal) *'SpongeBob: '''So what's going to happen now? *'Sandy: 'I guess we'll just have to find out in some other episode. *'Everyone: '''Awww... Polls Rate the Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea episode The Republic of Krusty(1 is the worst, 10 is the highest) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Episodes Category:SBCA Category:Cosmobo Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:2016 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:LTV